Pervasive gravity based sewer systems have been the hallmark of advanced human civilization since the Roman Empire. In most modern metropolitan applications, the service sewer pipe (i.e. the “main”) runs along a street, and adjacent properties each connect to the service sewer pipe via a respective branch sewer pipe. Over time, subterranean pressure and moisture cause deterioration in a joint between each branch sewer pipe and the service sewer pipe. One approach is to excavate and replace each of the branch and service sewer pipes. Of course, although functionally ideal, the approach is very expensive and disruptive to property owners.
Another approach to this issue is excavationless/trenchless repair of the branch and service sewer pipes via a relining process. In particular, the approach includes relining the joint between each branch sewer pipe and the service sewer pipe. In typical approaches to fixing a leak in the sewer connection, a new liner is applied to the service sewer pipe. The branch sewer pipe also receives a new liner. The prior art process includes applying a specially shaped liner for the joint, for example, a vertically inverted T-shaped liner that extends upward into the branch sewer pipe. The typical approach includes subsequently applying a new liner for the service sewer pipe. The problem with this approach is that the joint portion of the liner may be damaged during the application of the liner for service sewer pipe, in particular, the steps of curing the liner for the service sewer pipe and cutting an opening in that new liner of the service sewer pipe at the joint.